Forum:Kann Naruto daß Rinnegan erwecken???
Kann Naruto daß Rinnegan erwecken!!!Nagato stammt wie Naruto vom Uzumaki Clan ab, der Uzumaki Clan ist Blutsverwandt mit dem Senju Clan und Tobito gab ihm irgendwie Uchiha Gene.Obito sagt ja zu Konan, daß er Nagato daß Rinnegan gegeben hat.Nagato erweckte ja bekanntlich daß Rinnegan, nachdem er den tod seiner Eltern miterlebt hat.Folgendes:Naruto hat ja Senju Gene bereits in sich, wie wir ja auch wissen, inplantierte Itachi eine Krähe in Naruto, was ja bedeuted daß er Uchiha Gene nun besitz...ergo,er besitzt Senju und Uchiha Gene.Jetzt kommt eine etwas gewagte Theorie!!!Nehmen wir an, Kakashi wir von Tobito ermordet und Naruto sieht es.Somit wird daß Rinnegan bei Naruto erweckt und besiegt als vierter Rikuudo Madara und tobito.Da ja viel spekuliert wurde, wie die zwei overpowered Charaktere Madara und Obito besiegt werden können, könnte ich mir vorstellen, daß kishi irgendwie in diese richtung Tendiert!!!Also so abwiegig scheint mir diese Theorie nicht zu sein, oder was meint ihr!!!fifthyyy Das ist im Moment in meinen Augen schwierig zu beantworten da wir noch nicht sicher wissen was es mit der Rinneganerweckung Nagatos auf sich hat. Unter welchen Bedingungen er es erweckt hat und was bei ihm dafür nötig war und ob man dazu überhaupt Senjugene haben muss. Ob in Naruto durch die Krähe Uchiha Gene verblieben sind kann ich mir ehrlich gesagt nicht so Recht vorstellen, will es aber auch nicht gänzlich ausschließen. In meinen Augen ist es wahrscheinlicher dass Sasuke das Rinnegan irgendwie erweckt als dass es Naruto gelingt. Irgendwie soll ja Sasuke auch noch eine Chance gegen Naruto haben. Ich denke persönlich eher, dass Kakashi es schafft Obito irgendwie wieder auf seine Seite zu ziehen und ihn zu bekehren, oder dass ihn durch einen inneren Konflikt mit den Zetsuteilen gelingt ihn zu töten. Ich vermute dass Madara durch eine Kombination aus Naruto und Sasuke fallen wird. Kishi sagte in einem Interview mal dass sich Sasuke und Naruto noch vor Ende des Krieges begegnen würden...also ist es durchaus möglich, dass sich die beiden gegen Madara stellen und wenn Sasukes Motiv nur wäre, dass er es sein will der Naruto später besiegt. Mfg Tobi88.68.106.207 19:23, 16. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ich würde es eher so betrachte ob er das Rinnegan über haupt braucht. Ich mein das stärkste Dou-jutsu für Naruto das passt doch nicht zu seinem Kampf-Stil. wie soll denn Sasuke daß Rinnegan erwecken, wenn er keine Senju Gene besitzen tut.ich könnte mir schon vorstellen daß Naruto (Rinnegan) gegen Sasuke (MangekyoSharringan) kampf geben könnte.wäre doch der hit, was wäre dann stärker???Naruto beschwört Kurama und Sasuke den Mega Susanoo, der epic kampf schlechthin!!! :1)falls Sasuke das rinnegan bekommen sollte wird sich kishi dafür schon irgend eintrick einfallen damit er es bekommt.2) so epic wer der kampf da auch nicht da Naruto erstmal lern müsste mit dem Rinnegan um zu gehen um es an seine Kampf-Stil an passen. :also daß rinnegan wird noch bestimmt eine entscheidende rolle spielen, da ich aber nicht glaube, daß rinnegan gegen rinnegan kämpfen wird, tendiere ich auch eher zu naruto, da er ja höchstwahrscheilich der neue bzw der nächste rikudo sein wird und (achtung spoiler ^^) die shinobie welt vereinen wird.naruto muß nicht üben, der hat's gleich drauf!!! ::das bezweifel ich das Naruto das Rinnegan gleich beherrscht. ::Nein. Naruto ist im Moment viel stärker als Sasuke und ist fast schon so stark wie Madara. ::... dieser Naruto. Ohne fremde Power wäre er gerade mal ein normaler Jonin. Froschmodus, Rasengarn, Kubipower sind alles fremde Techniken. Das nervt mich gewaltig an ihm. ::Zumal der Kubi total overpowered ist im vergleich zum 8schwänzigen. ::Sasukes Augen gehören ja zu seinem Körper und die Anwendung kostet ja Sehkraft oder gewaltig Energie, hingegen Naruto hat quasi endlos Chakra und könnte eigentlich nie verlieren, zumal er Wunden heilen kann. ::Vielleicht ist das Amateszu das Gegenteil von Narutos Kubimodus und er ist dadurch dagegen Imun. ::Nagut, Sasukes MS hatte ja 6 und jetzt hat es 9 Tome, vielleicht kann er 2-3 zusätzliche Techniken, die er erst erweckt. Zumal er ja schon *in jungen Jahren* Senjugene bekommen hat, durch das Fluchmal. ::Eigentlich gibts da wenig zu spekulieren, da Kishi scheinbar immer auf die Fertigpackung als Lösung zurückgreift. MFG Schmidt zu1)ob Naruto wirklich stärker ist als Sasuke kann man so schlecht sagen sie müsste dafür mal wieder gegen einander kämpfen.zu2) Rasengan ist ein jutsu seines Vaters daher wird ich sagen das es ok ist das er es kann und zu dem Sennin Mode u. Kyuubi Mode es ist doch normal Techniken seiner Meister zu erlernen und zu nutzen. zu3) das Kyuubi ist nun mal das stärksten unter den Bijuus. zu4) Sasuke ist ein Uchiha wo durch der Chakra verbrauch geringer ist beim Sharingan als wenn Kakashi es nutzt und dadurch das Sasuke nun auch das permanete MS hat erblinet er nicht.zu5) falls du Amaterasu meinst ist es nicht das Gegenteil zum Kyuubi Mode. Da Amaterasu eine Angriff Jutsu ist und der Kyuubi Mode verstärkt nur Naruto´s Fähigkeiten. zu6) das MS hat keine 6 od 9 Tome die 3 Tome des Sharingans verbinen sich und bilden etwas neues das MS. mir ist auch neu, daß sasuke durch daß fluch juin (fluchmal) senju gene bekommen haben sollte.es wurde doch niemals erwähnt oder habe ich da was verpasst(erbitte um aufklärung) oro hat vielleicht damit experimentiert, aber er selber beherrschte weder die uchiha kekkei oder die senju kekkei (ist senju eine kekkei überhaupt) und noch zu narutos riesigen chakrareserven und meistern gewisser künste,kann ich nur soviel sagen, daß er indirekt vom senju clan abstammt,den wille des feuers in sich trägt (o-ton tobito bnd 49) und die haben ja bekanntlich die körper-energie bzw "lebenskraft"vom ersten rikudo vererbt bekommen (die uchihas chakra-kraft und geist-energie, nur mal so am rande^^) und deswegen ist er im moment so stark und wird noch stärker, wenn er daß rinnegan erweckt und der king der shinobies beendet wird.von sasuke wissen wir eigentlich nur im kampf mit kabuto was er draufhat, aber ich denke mir, daß er noch sehr viel nach oben hat!!!mfg fifthyyy Ich lehne mich mal weit aus dem Fenster und sage: Da Narutos Erscheinung ja sehr der des Weisen der 6 Pfade ähnelt, nämlich als er Kurama frei lässt und der Bijuu-Modus sich nochmals entwickelt bzw. er diese "Hörner" und seinen Mantel mit den Zeichen bekommt, denke ich dass Naruto am Ende auf irgendeine Weise das Rinnegan frei setzt. Ich halte es für möglich, denn anscheinend ist Naruto der Junge der Prophezeiung die Jiraya einst erhalten hat. Naruto könnte dann mit dem Chakra des 9-Schwänzigen das Wiederbelebungsjutsu welches Nagato einst eingesetzt hat benutzen, um alle Gefallenen der Allianz zurückzuholen. Als Tribut könnte er das Chakra verlieren, dadurch vlt sogar selber sterben o.ä. Ich finde es jedenfalls denkbar. MfG Flodda Ich bin mir sicher das Naruto das Rinnegan kriegt, da laut der Prohpezeiung der jenige der ein Rinnegan hat über das Schicksal der Erde entscheiden wird. Ich Zitiere "Der Legende nach soll es in Zeiten des Chaos vom Himmel gesandt werden und sein Anwender wird entweder ein "Gott der Schöpfung", der der Welt Frieden bringt, oder ein "Zerstörer", der die Welt ins Nichts zurückversetzt." -> Rin'ngan M.sabzehi (Diskussion) 12:11, 24. Sep. 2012 (UTC) jep, so ungefähr sehe ich daß auch.daß ende kann man sich schon ein bißchen ausmachen.naruto bekommt rinnegan (irgendwer stirbt) und mit dem macht er irgendwas!!!entwerder alle bijuu "erlösen", oder alle gefallene wiederbeleben, irgendwas großes übermächtiges, was die shinobi welt revolutionieren wird!!!vielleicht gibz es keine ninjutsus mehr, irgendwie sowas!!! alle sind happy und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann leben sie noch heute^^ ich fänd das eher langweilig wen naruto das rinnegan bekommt. dann aller verstorben shinobi nach dem krieg wiederbelebt und da nach frieden herrscht. das ist dann aber mal echt ein ... ende. Ich denken, dass Naruto gute Chancen hat das Rinnegan zu bekommen. Um es zu erlangen braucht man ja Senju und Uchiha Gene, und Naruto erfüllt beide Bedingungen, seine Mutter, Kushina Uzumaki, kommt vom Uzumaki Clan der mit dem Senju Clan verwandt ist. Sein Vater Minato kommt vom Namikaze Clan der mit dem Uchiha Clan verwandt ist. Der Namikaze wurde fast vollständig ausgelöscht, und auch sie besaßen ein Kekkai Genkai, das Shirengan (das verfluchte Auge). Das Shirengan ist entstanden als man das Sharingan verisegeln wollte. Das Sharingan brach wieder auf doch die DNS war dadurch komplett verändert. Das Shirengan gibt es ebenso wie das Sharingan auf drei Stufen. Wenn man es nicht schafft, das Shirengan im 6ten Lebensjahr zu erwecken, hat man so gut wie keine Chancen mehr. Minato wusste wahrscheinlich nichts über den Namikaze Clan, da er wahrscheinlich der letzte Überlebende war. Naruto besaß auch eine Zeit lang einen Teil von Itachis Kraft, eine Krähe von ihm. Allerdings ruft Itachi sie wieder hervor, nachdem er von Kabuto mit seinem Edo Tensei wiederbelebt wurde, um sich selbst mit einer Gen Jutsu zu belegen um Naruto im Kampf gegen Kabuto zu unterstüzen, da die Krähe ein Mangekyou Sharingan von Shisui Uchiha besaß. Dessen Gen Jutsu konnte den Jenigen so handeln lassen, dass er denkt, dass er aus eigenem Willem handelt. Er wollt ursprünglich eigentlch Sasuke damit dazu bringen nach Konoha zurckzukehren. Ein Zeichen dazu noch ist seine Ahnlichkeit mit Rikudo Sennin in seinem Kyubi Modus. Wahrscheinlich wird das Rinnegan aktiviert wenn irgendjamd vor seinen Augen stirb. Wahrscheinlich werden Sakura und Sasuke noch ei paar neue Techniken erlernen, damit Naruto ihnen nicht so weit voraus ist.Litoris (Diskussion) 09:12, 5. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Shirengan. Aha.-- PSPMAN 09:15, 5. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Woher kommt bitte das Shirengan?Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 11:00, 5. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::Fanfiction.-- PSPMAN 13:11, 5. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::lol, dann sollte man es nicht mit dem echten in Verbindung setzen xDHi4uz3en (Diskussion) 14:52, 5. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::Von einem Shirengan hab ich auch noch nix gehört. Fakt ist Madara Uchiha hat Nagato seine Augen=> Rinnegan eingesetzt bevor er starb. Obito sollte ihn dazu bringen Madara später durch das rinne tensei wiederzubeleben. Entweder man braucht das Sharingan (Uchihagene) und Senjugene um das Rinnegan zu erwecken oder es ist eine weiterentwicklung des EM-Sharingans.. ABER: Madara sagt er habe das Rinnegan erst kurz vor seinem Tod erweckt obwohl er Senjuzellen und das EM-Sharingan schon lange hatte.. also abwarten was passiert :::Shirengan, ein verfluchtes sharingan...nette idee, hatt schon etwas, aber ich glaube, wenn es wirklich ein "verfluchtes" sharingan gegeben hätte, wäre es schon mal erwähnt worden, aber trotzdem eine nette theorie^^ daß der namikaze clan vom uchiha clan abstammen soll, ist mir auch neu (wurde auch nie erwähnt und ähnlichkeiten gibt es auch überhaupt keine) bin eher der meinung, der namikaze clan stammt vom senju clan ab...der zweite hokage kommt gut mit, mit dem vierten sein teleport jutsu z.b.!!!ausserdem, würde es dann sehr nahe legen, daß naruto das rinnegan erwecken kann,(besagte namikaze theorie und uzumaki gene) achtung spoiler...aber momentan sieht es so aus, daß naruto und sasuke gemeinsam obito besiegen (zumindest kämpfen sie ja schon zusammen) und daraus wird bestimmt eine neue kraft entstehen (so alla gogeta oder so) aber rinnegan gegen rinnegan wäre schon langweilig!!! :::Das Naruto das Rinnegan erweckt schein mir durchaus möglich. wobei ich jetzt mit eine neuen Theorie komme, die sicherlich auch woanders im Net rumfliegt. :::Durch den Manga wissen wir ja jetzt das der "Sage of Six Paths" der Sohn der Dame ist die die als aller erstes Chakra bekommen hat, das Chakra vom "God-Three" Also ist das sozusagen das Ur-Chakra, das eigetnlich durch keinerlei Bloodlinelimits beeinflusst sein sollte. :::Außerdem stammt aus dem Baum der 10 Schwänzige, der also auch diess Ur-Chakra besitzt. Dieser wurde ja in die 9 Juubis gespalten. :::Jetzt kommt der Clue, Son Goku (4 Tailes) hat Naruto seinen Namen genannt und ihm etwas von seinem Chakra gegeben und daraufhin hat er die Namen aller anderen Juubis erfahren. Dabei liegt es sehr Nahe das er auch Chakra von ihnen allen bekommen hat. :::Wenn Naruto jetzt also die Chakren der 9 Juubis in sich hat und diese nutzt, hat er quasi das Chakra des 10 Schwänzigen in sich und damit das Ur-Chakra. Außerdem sollte er zum neuen Sage of the Six Paths werden, weil er so auch Jinchuriki aller Juubis ist. (Es läuft ja sowieso daruaf hinaus das Naruto der neue Sage wird, weil das halt überall so aussieht) :::Darruas folgt, Naruto sollte in der Lage sein alls zu machen wodrauf er Bock hat, egal ob Bloodlinelimit oder nicht. :::So noch was zum Thema Naruto wär dann overpowerd, er ist der Protagonist dieses Animes natürlich ist er OP, dadrum gehts doch in Animes, man will die Geschichte dieses einen Einzigartigen, in diesem Falle, Ninjas hören, der alles meistert und stärker und besser wird als alle anderen. Und nicht über nen Ninja der nichts drauf hat und am besten noch in der Mitte der Story stirbt. :::Sehe ich genauso, vorallem weil die zwei größten Trottels von ihrem Teams, nun mit die stärksten überhaupt sind (naruto und obito), aber daß mit den bijjus hört sich plausibel an, da der affe ihm ja ein geschenk hinterlassen hat!!!ja, daß könnte hinhauen!!! :::sasuke stirbt ..madara bringt ihn um, dan kriegt naruto das rinnegan nicht wegen dem scheiß senju gene oda uzumaki oda was ihr da redets,er kriegt das rinnegan weil er mit die neun monstern faustschlag gemacht hat und so auch chakra von ihnen gekriegt hat, und wo naruto stirbt ,wird das chakra aktiviert und so kriegt er das rinnegann und redets kein scheiß von genen oda so an kak :@ Ich finde es einfach blöd. Naruto sollte mal selbst was auf die reihe bekommen ok er is auch so stark aber kyuubimodus dann das chakra aller bijuus und jetzt soll er auch noch das rinnegan bekommen ? Etwas übertrieben. Dann wird nicht naruto sondern eher alle anderen hokage weil es ihre kräfte sind. Sasuke sollte eig eher in der lage sein es zuerwecken ACHTUNG SPOILER weil madara ja sagte er hat das rinnegan kurz vor seinem tod bekommen und sasuke von hashirama die kraft erlangt und dann erstochen wird. Meine Theorie sasuke erlangt das rinnegan und gibt es kurz vor seinem tod naruto sowie madara es auch nagato gegeben hat! ich glaube nicht das Sasuke wieder erwacht das Rinnegan bekommt und das dann einfach Naruto gibt und dann einfach so stirbt weil er keine Augen mehr hat daher auch nicht mehr gebraucht wird. Naruto hat auch nicht von allen Bijuu´s Chakra bekommen den Shukaku war dich dabei als die Bijuu´s etwas von ihrem Charkra Naruto gaben. es ist auch nicht bekannt das Gyuuki etwa von seinem Charka auf Naruto übertragen hatte. das Naruto dann auch das Rinnegan bekommen könnte wen er etwas von dem Chakra aller Bijuu´s in sich hat od gar alle Bijuu´s in sich trägt halte ich auch für unwahrscheinlich. da nicht klar ist ob der Rikudou Sennin das Rinnegan hatte bevor er das Juubi in sich versiegelte und somit kann es sein das die Bijuu´s nichts mit dem Rinnegan zu tun hat. somit kann Naruto die Bijuu´s in sich tragen und extrem stark werden aber dennoch nicht das Rinnegan bekommen. Also ich glaube, daß da was anderes dahintersteckt, ob es mit dem Rinnegan zu tun hat, wird man sehen.Ist euch schon mal aufgefallen, wenn sich Naruto in den ersten Kyuubi Modus verwandelt, am Bauch, Rücken und ärmel daß Zeichen seines Clans sichtbar wird???Ich glaube sicher nicht, daß es was mit seinem Orangenen Kampfanzug zu tun hat!!!aber es geht ja noch weiter, im zweiten Kyuubi Modus (also mit Mantel) verwandelt sich daß Uzumaki Clan Zeichen (falls es daß sein sollte)zu zwei runde Kreise und er bekommt diese Thome oder so ähnlich (am besten sieht man das am Cover von Bnd 60)!!!Ich bin der meinung, Naruto bekommt eine ganz neue Kraft was stärkere als daß Rinnegan sein "muß" man ist das lachhaft natürlich kann sasuke das ringean erwecken. warum? ganz einfach madara hat es auch geschaft den das rinegan ist nichts anderes wie das sharingan nur weidmachtvoller den es ist die letze stuffe des sharigan oder und er war auch nen uchia genau so gelingt es auch sasuke und nein naruto kann das ringean nicht erwecken es bringtes ihn nichts da es nicht mit seinen modus der weisen kompatibel ist und außerdem kann er auch nicht auf das sharingan zurück greifen da erkein uchia ist .nagado hat es auch nur weilobitoaliastobi es ihn gegeben hat das wirdman imspäderenverlauf der geschichte noch erfahren.ps in sasuke rechten auge erwacht das ringean als er in seinen underbewustsein den weisen der 6 pfade trifft. manga lesen hilft immer.lg naruto Dir ist aber hoffentlich schon klar, dass dieser Thread schon ewig alt ist und die letzten Spekulationen geschrieben wurden, als das Ganze im Manga eben noch nicht so klar war. Ich weiß also nicht so Recht, was du mit deinem recht provokantem Post hier genau bezwecken willst. PS: Wenn du schon Sprüche wie "Manga lesen hilft immer" von dir gibst, dann solltest du deinen Rat auch am besten selbst befolgen. Das rechte Auge ist nach wie vor sein normales MSG, während das linke das Rinnegan (oder mehr eine Abwandlung davon) hat und nicht umgekehrt, wie du der Meinung bist. MfG Tobi134.3.75.26 01:10, 3. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Ein Rat zum besseren Verständnis: Der Schreiber zwei über mir könnte etwas auf die Rechtschreibung und vor allem Zeichensetzung achten, da man es, obwohl oft geändert, mehrmals lesen muss, um den Sinn zu verstehen. Ich hab nichts gegen etwas schnell hingeworfenes in einem Forum, aber verständlich sollte es schon sein. [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 11:43, 3. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :hey Naruto, Madara konntenur das Rinnegan erwecken, da er ein Teil von Hashirama besitzt nur mal so als info. Außerdem hatte Nagato ja auch kein Sharingan und stammte wie Naruto aus dem Uzumaki clan, daher denk ich das Naruto das Rinnegan irgendwann bekommen wird.Boko 99 (Diskussion) 16:23, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Nagato hat das Rinnegan aber auch nicht erweckt. Er hat es einfach eingesetzt bekommen. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 13:26, 16. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Also ich denke das das Thema eigendlich durch sein müsste ob Naruto das Rinnegan bekommte. Sasuke hat es bekommen und Naruto dafür etwas anders und überhaupt würde das Rinnegan zu Naruto´s Kamp-Stil überhaupt nicht passen.